Hommage
by Nanoushka
Summary: Gibbs fabrique des bateaux pour honorer les personnes qu'il a perdues. A présent, c'est à Tony d'en construire un. Cette fois c'est lui, et sa famille du NCIS qui doivent faire face à la perte d'un être cher. Tony va apprendre que dans les moments difficiles, il ne sert à rien de rester seul. Ensemble, on est toujours plus fort. Les autres finiront bien par le lui faire comprendre.


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je ne pensais pas revenir par là un jour... et puis j'ai fait du tri sur mon disque dur, j'ai retrouvé "ça". Je l'ai rapidement relu car le titre ne me disait rien, et j'ai réalisé que je ne l'avais jamais posté. Cet OS fera peut-être plaisir à quelqu'un, s'il y a encore quelqu'un qui passe par ici... **

**C'est un OS. Je l'ai écrit il y a cinq ans, après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 11, où l'on découvre pourquoi Gibbs construit des bateaux. A l'époque j'ai eu l'idée puis une conversation m'a motivé à l'écrire, je vous mets après la fic la dite conversation histoire que vous compreniez l'origine de cet OS.**

**Pour situer l'intrigue, je dirais durant la saison 11, mais Ziva n'est pas partie en Israël, et Gibbs... et bien vous verrez!**

**Alors comme au bon vieux temps : Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!**

* * *

**Hommage.**

Il se saisit de son verre, et en avale la dernière gorgée d'une traite. Du bourbon, pur malt. Ça n'était pas forcément sa boisson favorite au départ, mais il avait appris à aimer, il s'y était fait. En compagnie de Gibbs, il était doucement passé du cognac au bourbon.

Il fait claquer le verre sur l'établis quand il le repose. Il se retourne et reprend son morceau de toile émeri, qu'il avait calé sur la charpente le temps de finir son whisky.

Il ponce. Encore, et encore. Il fait des allers-retours, incessants, jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne le lui permettent plus. Il finit souvent ses soirées écroulés sur le clic-clac qu'il a installé dans un coin. Seul dans la cave, dans sa cave, il peut le dire. C'est un peu chez lui, ici, désormais. C'est son bateau, qu'il construit dans ce sous-sol. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va en faire, s'il ira naviguer tous les dimanches, s'il le laissera moisir là dans l'obscurité, ou s'il le brûlera.

Tony se demande si c'est à ça que pensait Gibbs quand il travaillait le bois. À ça et à bien d'autres choses certainement, à tous ses ennuis qu'il ressassait. Si son patron avait un jour bien voulu répondre à leurs questions et leur dire comment il sortait ses navires de sa cave… Alors peut-être aurait-il pu en sortir le sien. Mais c'était plutôt mal parti. Tant pis, il allait continuer de polir la coque, et il verrait plus tard. Il y réfléchirait quand l'ouvrage serait terminé, et il en était encore loin.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il était rentré directement du NCIS vers 20h, et s'était aussitôt rendu dans cette cave. Il ne mettait quasiment plus les pieds à son appartement, il vivait presque ici maintenant, chez Gibbs, chez ce qu'il en restait. Ils venaient de boucler leur enquête, lui et son équipe. Un meurtre suite à un adultère. Il avait eu raison, c'était toujours l'épouse. La charmante femme qui ne supporte pas la trahison, l'abandon, et se venge de manière sanguinolente.

Lui non plus il ne supporte pas l'abandon. Il ne supporte pas l'absence. Il en veut presque à Gibbs d'être mort comme ça. Il n'avait pas cru qu'une simple balle bien placée pourrait faire tomber son mentor, leur chef d'équipe immortel. Pas si immortel que ça finalement. Un projectile en plein cœur avait suffi, lors d'une course poursuite. À peine le temps de réagir et hop, au revoir Gibbs. C'était si soudain, et surprenant, que Tim n'en n'avait pas cru ses yeux quand il l'avait rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir été distancé pendant la chasse à l'homme avec leur suspect. Timothy était resté stoïque, debout devant le corps de son patron, à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant que lui, Tony, faisait son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie avec ses mains. Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà mort.

Tony ponce plus fort, plus vite, pour repousser les images qui ce soir encore envahissent sa mémoire. La journée ça va, il n'y pense pas tellement, il a bien trop à faire maintenant qu'il est chef d'équipe, et que c'est à lui de faire tourner la bande, d'en maintenir l'alchimie tout en obtenant des résultats. Mais le soir, quand il rentre, quand il est seul… Heureusement que le bois et le bourbon sont là pour lui occuper les mains et l'esprit. Au sinon il y a longtemps qu'il serait devenu fou. Il comprend mieux pourquoi son patron appréciait tant ces soirées passées autour d'un bateau.

C'est Ziva qui avait lavé ses mains ensanglantées, quand il était rentré au NCIS. Il avait d'abord appelé Ducky, pour lui dire qu'ils avaient un corps, sans pour autant préciser. Jimmy et lui étaient arrivés, et s'étaient chargés de Gibbs, pendant qu'il ramenait le salop qui avait tiré, les menottes aux poignets. Tim était parti prévenir Abby. Après avoir placé le meurtrier en salle d'interrogatoire pour une durée indéterminée, il était remonté dans l'open-space, et s'était demandé quoi faire à présent. Il s'était retourné vers le bureau de Gibbs, près à lui demander, "et maintenant Patron?", il s'était retenu au dernier moment, et s'était senti encore plus perdu. Ziva qui avait tout vu s'était doucement approchée et l'avait mené jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle lui avait lavé les mains, en disant qu'il valait mieux commencer par là. Qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir ses mains couvertes du sang de Gibbs. Elle lui avait frotté les paumes bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, en lui répétant que ça allait aller, que tout finirait par s'arranger avec le temps, que ni lui, ni personne d'autre, n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit, que c'était comme ça, tout simplement. Qu'il était temps d'apprendre à vivre dans cette nouvelle réalité, et de continuer à avancer. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Tony aimerait que Ziva soit là ce soir, que sa voix le réconforte peu à peu comme ce jour là. Il aimerait retrouver ses yeux, son sourire, ses bras, et craquer quelques instants. Mais elle est partie. L'israélienne a fui dès qu'elle a pu. Après l'enterrement, une fois tout réglé. Elle a démissionné, et alors qu'ils dinaient tous ensemble dans la cuisine du patron, elle leur a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, que c'était trop pour elle. Elle s'était excusée, surtout auprès de lui, à qui elle avait prétendu qu'ils s'en sortiraient, et avait sauté dans le premier avion. Elle était repartie pour Tel-Aviv. Bien sûr, Ziva appelle, de temps en temps, pour prendre des nouvelles. Ils parlent alors de tout, sauf de ça. De tout sauf de Gibbs. Ce sujet était peu à peu devenu tabou. Il ne lui en veut même pas. Chacun gère la situation à sa manière… elle a eu besoin de remettre de la distance, d'ignorer la situation. Si ça lui permet de dormir tranquillement la nuit, Tony ne lui en veut pas.

Il en veut à ce salop qui a tiré sur Gibbs. À ce salop qui l'a privé de sa figure paternelle, à ce salop qui lui a enlevé le peu d'ordre qu'il avait réussi à instaurer dans sa vie. À ce salop qui a foutu le bordel et les a tous anéantis. À ce salop qui a fait éclater la famille qu'ils s'étaient construite, eux qui n'ont pas toujours eu de chance avec la génétique. À ce salop qui lui avait volé un patron, et un père à la fois.

Maintenant c'est à lui d'être fort, à lui de gérer. A lui d'amener son Caf'Pow à Abby le matin, et de la motiver à travailler, de supporter la douleur dans ses yeux même si elle fait tout son possible pour la cacher. C'est à lui de gérer les enquêtes et l'équipe. C'est lui qui voit Tim faire son possible pour qu'ils travaillent au mieux. McGee assure presque tout depuis que Dorneget et La Bleue ont rejoint "l'équipe". C'est à lui de les former, alors qu'il n'estime pas en avoir les compétences. C'est à lui d'être le Patron, alors qu'il n'est pas le Patron.

Tony envoie valser la toile émeri à travers la cave et hurle de rage. Gibbs est parti, Gibbs est mort, et lui il est là, seul. Il se ressert un verre, et s'assoit sur un tabouret. Il baisse la tête et souffle un bon coup. Il pourrait pleurer, mais il refuse. Il voudrait remonter le temps, mais il ne peut pas. Il aimerait que les choses soient différentes, mais elles sont ainsi. Ça craint la vie. Si au moins il était déjà 1h du matin, il aurait quelques grammes de plus dans le sang, et il tomberait de sommeil sur le clic-clac. Mais il n'est que 21h, la nuit s'installe seulement, et il n'est pas près de dormir. Ce soir poncer ne suffit pas à lui vider la tête. Il a beau tenter de passer toute sa rage, sa colère, et sa frustration sur le bois, ça ne le calme pas.

Il reste un moment assis, à boire son bourbon en détaillant la pièce des yeux. Il a amené quelques unes de ses affaires chez Gibbs, dont sa télé, mais la décoration reste la même. Sobre, et vieillotte. Il ne trouve pas nécessairement l'endroit à son goût, mais il ne peut pas y toucher.

Il entend du bruit à l'étage, le plancher qui craque, et c'est ce qui lui fait relever la tête. Juste à temps pour voir une paire de chevilles arriver en haut de l'escalier. Qui peut vouloir venir s'enfermer ici avec lui un samedi soir? Les jambes descendent quelques marches, et une jeune femme s'accroupit.

\- Bah alors? Il paraît que tu passes toutes tes soirées ici maintenant?

Sa voix sonne claire dans la cave silencieuse.

\- Ziva?

Il n'en revient pas.

\- C'est moi.

Ils se regardent, sans rien dire. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle constate les dégâts. Ça fait six mois qu'elle a fui en Israël. Ce sont les appels inquiets de Tim et d'Abby qui l'ont faite revenir.

Elle se redresse et descend les quelques marches qu'il lui reste. Elle s'arrête et s'assoit sur la dernière. Elle s'approchera plus tard. Ils leur faut le temps de se retrouver, en ce lieu, dans cette nouvelle réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Abby m'a appelée. Environ cinquante fois. Tim m'a appelée. Environ trente fois. Ducky m'a appelée. Une bonne quinzaine de fois. Même Palmer m'a appelée à plusieurs occasions. Ils se font du soucis pour toi tu sais. Ils s'inquiètent. Et apparemment malgré toutes leurs tentatives désespérées, rien ne te fait sortir de ta torpeur. Ils souffrent aussi tu sais, et sentir qu'ils sont en train de te perdre ne les apaise pas, ajoute-t-elle après un instant.

Il baisse la tête et soupire.

\- Je sais.

Ils se regardent, s'examinent.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

Elle sourit et se relève, s'approche. Il la regarde venir. Elle lui tend la main.

\- Ta peau est plus bronzée.

\- Il a fait chaud en Israël.

Il attrape ses doigts et se redresse. Ils hésitent un peu, puis ils s'enlacent. Il la serre fort dans ses bras et se raccroche à elle comme un noyé à sa bouée. Elle le laisse s'agripper aussi fort qu'il en a besoin. Elle respire son odeur et ferme les yeux. Chacun trouve du réconfort dans cette étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué Tony. Tu me manques.

\- Toi aussi Ziva.

Il soupire.

\- Tout était tellement plus simple quand tu étais assise à ton bureau, en face du mien. Quand il suffisait que je lâche une blague vaseuse pour énerver Tim et te faire rire.

\- Je sais.

Ils restent un moment enlacés en silence. Puis Tony entend de nouveau du bruit à l'étage. Tim, Abby et Palmer ont encore dû débarquer avec des plats à emporter et envahir le salon. Ils font souvent ça ces derniers temps. Ils arrivent à l'improviste un soir, sûrs de le trouver là, et ils le forcent à remonter de la cave, à venir passer la soirée avec eux autour d'un bon repas et d'un bon film. Il reconnaît que ses amis ont tout fait pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Seul Ducky est souvent absent de ces réunions de famille. Le légiste peinait lui aussi à encaisser le départ de son vieil ami. Comme si seul son corps parvenait à exprimer sa douleur, il enchainait les problèmes de santé ces derniers mois, au point d'avoir été contraint de laisser les reines de l'autopsie à Palmer.

\- Tu es venue avec toute la clique?

Elle s'écarte un peu et lui répond dans un sourire.

\- Oui. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait venir.

Il acquiesce.

\- Tu restes combien de temps?

Ziva prend un moment pour le regarder, détailler ses traits avant de lui répondre.

\- Vance à un poste qui se libère au service de communication internationale. J'ai les compétences pour, et plus rien ne me retient en Israël.

Elle voit un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'italien.

\- J'ai aussi une place dans l'équipe si tu veux revenir. La Bleue n'est bonne à rien.

Elle soupire et fait le tour du bateau, laissant ses doigts glisser sur le bois poli.

\- Tu sais que je ne veux plus faire ça. Je ne veux plus porter une arme à ma ceinture et aller sur le terrain. Je n'ai plus la force d'assister à tout ça.

\- Je sais, finit par admettre Tony. Mais dans certains domaines il me reste un peu d'espoir.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Dans peu de domaines alors.

Elle examine la charpente du bateau tandis qu'elle en fait le tour. Il entend le four sonner à l'étage.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien.

\- J'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois avant de trouver le truc, et d'obtenir quelque chose de bien. Gibbs avait vraiment du talent.

\- Oui.

Ziva s'arrête au niveau de la poupe du navire en construction. Au crayon, le contour de cinq lettres a été soigneusement tracé. Il reste à les peindre puis à vernir le bois. Ses doigts sont irrémédiablement attirés par ce nom qui s'apprête à reprendre vie. Tony se tait et la regarde approcher sa main sans pour autant la poser. L'israélienne sent l'émotion l'envahir soudainement. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette cave, un autre bateau avait été en cours de fabrication. Cinq autres lettres étaient alors en train d'être tracées sur les planches de bois. Tout ça parait si loin. Elle pince les lèvres et pose enfin ses doigts sur le nom en cours d'écriture. Même si ce n'est pas la chose la plus saine à faire, elle admire le geste de Tony envers leur figure paternelle.

\- C'est un très bel hommage, finit-elle par dire, gorge serrée et voix chargée de larmes.

Tony ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Il râlerait sûrement que je n'ai pas fait les choses correctement.

Il voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère avec cette remarque sur fond de vérité, et il y parvient assez bien. Ziva rit légèrement et se rapproche de lui, le visage plein de tendresse.

Elle voudrait ajouter quelque chose, mais Abby les interrompt.

\- Il y a quelqu'un en bas? crie-t-elle.

\- Oui Abs, répond Tony, sans pour autant quitter l'israélienne du regard.

\- Quelqu'un de vivant et en un morceau?

\- Oui Abby! continue Tony, lasse, en mettant finalement un terme à ce moment partagé avec Ziva.

\- Bien, alors à table, c'est prêt.

\- On arrive, répond la jeune femme.

Ils l'entendent s'éloigner. Tony tend le bras pour lui faire signe de passer devant lui.

\- Elle me parle toujours sur ce ton, reprend-il une fois qu'ils sont tous deux dans l'escalier. Tu crois que je devrais dire quelque chose? Je suis un peu son patron quand même…

\- Tu devrais surtout la boucler et faire ce qu'elle te dit, rétorque l'israélienne.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

\- Elle a raison Tony.

Elle se tait, s'immobilise, et se retourne pour lui faire face, deux marches plus haut que lui.

\- Tu as bu combien de verres ce soir? reprend-elle plus doucement.

Il la regarde, surpris.

\- En quoi c'est un problème?

\- Répond moi.

Il la fixe des yeux.

\- Quatre.

Elle soupire. Elle continue de le regarder quelques instants, puis elle se retourne, monte les dernières marches et sort de la cave.

\- C'est tout ce que tu vas me répondre?

\- Il n'est que 21h30. Tu sais toi-même quoi en conclure Tony, tu n'es pas si bête.

Il la suit, éteint la lumière de la cave.

Oui, il boit trop. Mais il n'est pas alcoolique non plus. On est samedi soir, il ne travaille pas demain. Et il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite, encore moins de Ziva. Et puis ça au moins ça l'aide, ça l'aide à tenir le coup, à rester debout et à continuer d'avancer, à enchaîner les jours. Pour le moment, il en a besoin, pour survivre.

\- Enfin! Encore un peu et on ne t'attendait plus Tony.

Il sourit à McGee. Une main dans le dos de l'israélienne, il la pousse doucement pour qu'ils aillent s'asseoir aux côtés de Tim et de Jimmy sur le canapé.

\- Bravo Ziva, tous nos espoirs reposaient sur toi! On a de plus en plus de mal à le tirer de la cave certains soirs… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a même installé un clic-clac.

\- J'ai vu Jimmy…

Elle détaille Tony de la tête au pied, le rendant presque mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai vu.

Il sourit maladroitement.

\- Abby est dans la cuisine?

\- Oui, elle réchauffe des lasagnes, explique McGee.

Il soupire et acquiesce en silence.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire tout ça.

\- Et te laisser te saouler en bas? Te laisser faire l'ermite jusque lundi matin?

\- Je ne fais pas l'ermite!

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Tu étais le premier à critiquer Gibbs quand il se comportait comme ça. Maintenant, tu fais pareil.

\- Si ça me plaît Tim?

\- Ça n'est pas sain, et ça ne te ressemble pas Tony.

\- Si c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire? Et puis de toute façon je fais mon travail. Je suis au NCIS quand il le faut, et je fais tourner l'équipe. Ce que je fais sur mon temps libre ne vous regarde pas, s'énerve l'italien.

Il sent la main de Ziva se poser sur son genou pour le calmer, comme pour l'empêcher de mordre.

\- Calme-toi, Tim dit ça pour ton bien. Depuis quand tu vis chez Gibbs? demande-t-elle.

Palmer, mal à l'aise, attrape une poignée de cacahuètes.

\- Je ne vis pas chez Gibbs. J'y travaille et j'y passe certaines de mes nuits, c'est tout. Et j'en connais d'autres qui font pareil, qui dorment ici, dans la chambre de derrière…

\- De temps en temps Tony, intervient Abby en pénétrant dans le salon. Pas cinq nuits sur sept comme toi.

Elle pose les lasagnes sur la table. Elle tend des couverts à Tim pour qu'il les serve.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi Tony, c'est tout, reprend Jimmy pendant que la gothique se fait une petite place aux côtés de Ziva.

\- Tu n'es pas Gibbs. Tu ne peux pas prendre son bureau, sa maison, sa vie et devenir lui. C'est pas ce qu'on attend de toi. Tu ne peux pas devenir Gibbs, tu n'es pas Gibbs. On aime notre Tony comme il est, on veut que tu restes toi-même. Gibbs n'est plus là. Et même si on aimerait le contraire, rien ni personne ne pourra nous le ramener.

Le silence se fait après la déclaration d'Abby. Tout le monde est d'accord avec elle. Ils regardent leur ami, voulant qu'il prenne conscience de ce fait.

Il se tourne vers Tim, son regard est dur. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas passer autant de temps ici. Mais il ne cherche pas à devenir Gibbs. Forcément, il a dû emprunter certains aspects de sa manière d'être, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il a eu besoin de s'inspirer de lui, au début, pour réussir à faire fonctionner l'équipe. Pour s'en sortir, tout simplement. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à devenir Gibbs. Ça n'était pas pour ça qu'il passait ses nuits ici, qu'il s'était presque installé chez lui.

\- Je n'ai pas décidé tout seul de garder cette maison. On était d'accord.

\- C'est vrai, répond Tim. Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu y emménages. On l'a conservée parce qu'on y passait de bonnes soirées tous ensemble et qu'on ne voulait pas perdre ce repaire en plus de notre patron. Parce qu'on aimait s'y retrouver régulièrement et se rappeler le bon vieux temps tous réunis ici. On ne l'a pas gardée pour que tu deviennes Gibbs…

\- Je ne cherche pas à devenir Gibbs, dans quelle langue il faut que je vous le dise?

\- Tu as plutôt tendance à prouver le contraire Tony… Ils ne m'auraient pas tant appelée si tout allait bien.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de revenir.

Sa phrase claque dans l'air. Ziva retire sa main de son genou et se renfrogne. Elle s'écarte un peu, attrape sa part de lasagnes que lui tend Tim, et se rassoit un peu plus loin de lui sur le canapé.

Il s'en veut déjà. Elle a traversé l'Europe et l'Atlantique pour revenir les voir, un peu plus lui que les autres, et il lui dit ça… Alors qu'il ne le pense pas.

Il lui lance un regard en biais, mais elle fuit ses yeux. Il a encore merdé.

\- Tony… le reprend Jimmy.

Il soupire.

\- Merci pour les lasagnes Abby… et merci de vous soucier de moi.

Elle lui sourit.

Après cela, ils mangent en silence. Aucun d'eux ne sait vraiment comment poursuivre cet embryon de conversation, alors ils apprécient cette pause, en famille. Ils ne le disent pas, mais chacun est content qu'ils se retrouvent tous sous le même toit, sain et sauf. La cohabitation n'est pas toujours évidente bien sûr, surtout quand chacun a les nerfs à vif, mais ce moment leur rappelle leur chance. Peu à peu, le naturel revient, puis la discussion, ainsi que leurs rires habituels. Autour d'eux flotte cette présence muette mais bienveillante, qui les unit. Un lien que personne ne verbalise, mais qui leur serre le cœur à tous quelques instants, un peu plus que d'habitude. Pendant ce moment, c'est comme si leur patron était encore là, prêt à sortir de la cuisine, des bières dans une main, un décapsuleur intemporel dans l'autre. Dans le salon, autour de la table basse, les gorges se serrent et quelques yeux s'humidifient. C'est lui qui les a liés, en une famille presque tout aussi bancale, surprenante et unie, que s'ils partageaient le même sang. Etrangement, pendant ce silence, chacun a cette impression que Gibbs est toujours là, pour veiller sur eux et les rapprocher. Ce soir, c'est comme si chacun retrouvait sa place et que leur dynamique de groupe se recréait, le temps de quelques heures partagées. Entre récits de souvenirs et de projets, la soirée se passe dans cette douceur nostalgique qui rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Il est minuit passé quand Jimmy s'excuse et les quitte pour retrouver son foyer. Tim et Abby restent une petite heure encore, prolonger la soirée avec Tony et Ziva autour d'un dernier verre. Puis chacun ayant bien trop d'alcool dans le sang pour rentrer en voiture, ils prennent leurs pénates pour la nuit. Sans discuter, comme souvent, Abby gagne la chambre de derrière. Tim l'accompagne, après lui avoir demandé si ça ne la dérange pas de partager le lit. Elle accepte, expliquant en riant qu'elle pourrait toujours se servir de cette nuit pour le faire chanter auprès de Delilah. Après un peu de rangement à quatre mains, Tony place dans l'évier les derniers verres. Puis dans une ambiance bien plus silencieuse, il entreprend de rejoindre l'ancienne chambre de Kelly, que leur patron avait transformé en chambre d'amis quelques mois avant de les quitter. Celle que Gibbs avait partagée avec Shannon restait un territoire sacré dans lequel ils se rendaient rarement. Sans un mot, l'italien plonge la demeure dans l'obscurité avant de gravir l'escalier, Ziva sur ses talons. Arrivés sur le pallier, elle lui saisit la main et le devance pour l'attirer jusqu'au pied du lit, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Ils s'observent un bon moment, partageant leurs aveux dans ce regard chargé d'émotions. Enfin elle pose délicatement une main sur sa joue et caresse lentement sa pommette de son pouce. "Ferme la porte", lui souffle-t-elle. Il s'écarte de l'israélienne le temps de lui obéir, et revient aussitôt puiser entre ses bras le réconfort dont il a besoin.

Un rayon de lune traverse les rideaux mal tirés et illumine la chambre d'amis d'une pâle blancheur. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il est, mais la nuit règne toujours dehors. Allongé sur le dos, il distingue seulement les contours de la pièce. Il n'aura pas dormi longtemps. Il avait pourtant espéré que cette nuit serait enfin celle d'un sommeil salvateur. Apparemment le bourbon, la soirée en famille, et même le souffle de Ziva au creux de son épaule n'avaient pas suffi. Il tourne la tête vers elle. À une longueur de bras, elle lui tourne le dos. Après avoir été à des milliers de kilomètres pendant des mois, c'est soudainement maintenant qu'elle lui parait trop loin et qu'il se sent trop seul. Il soulève légèrement les draps et glisse sur le matelas pour venir coller son corps contre le sien. Il niche son visage dans son cou et passe un bras sur sa taille pour sentir davantage encore sa peau contre la sienne. Il soupire et se détend un peu. Il sent alors Ziva poser une main sur la sienne, entrelacer leurs doigts et rapprocher leurs mains liées contre sa poitrine. Le bout de ses lèvres vient frôler l'un de ses doigts le temps d'un baiser. "Il faut dormir maintenant, chuchote-t-elle. On aura tout notre temps demain." Tony sourit contre la nuque de sa compagne, et lui obéit. Ensemble, ils devraient s'en sortir.

* * *

**La fameuse conversation qui a donné naissance à cet OS :**

_**moi: ** Tu sais, dans l'épisode où on apprend pourquoi Gibbs construit des bateaux_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** vi_

_**moi: ** Je vois bien Tony seul dans la cave de Gibbs, à ronger son sort, passer toute sa colère, tristesse, frustration, en ponçant la charpente d'un bateau_

_Bateau sur lequel apparaîtrait le nom de Gibbs_

_Qui serait mort depuis quelques temps_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** oh_

_**moi: ** mais l'équipe aurait dû mal à passer à autre chose_

_aurait gardé la maison de Gibbs comme point de repère après l'éclatement de l'équipe_

_Tony en chef d'une nouvelle équipe_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** diantre_

_**moi: ** Ziva qui choisit de quitter le terrain mais est toujours au NCIS_

_Et ils se retrouvent régulièrement "chez Gibbs" pour se retrouver_

_passer des bons moments_

_Tony y vit presque même s'il a toujours son appart_

_il passe sa rage sur un bateau en bas_

_seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour rendre hommage à Gibbs_

_et tenter de tourner la page après avoir réalisé que des mois plus tard il n'arrive toujours pas_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** oh purée_

_**moi: ** à accepter_

_et se passer de son mentor, son presque père_

_Et pis les autres le verraient_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** /est bouleversée avec ce seul résumé_

_**moi: ** tenteraient de le sortir de ça_

_en le forçant à sortir, lui donnant du travail au NCIS_

_des trucs quoi_

_Mais ils finiraient par l'aider sur le bateau_

_tous ensemble_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** oooooooooooomg_

_il faut que tu l'écrives_

_IL LE FAUT_

_**moi: ** Et le bateau finit serait leur dernier adieu à Gibbs_

_C'est vrai?_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** OH OUI_

_**moi: ** Rien que le résumé te fait cet effet^^_

_**pinkbluegreenncis : ** DIANTRE OUI_

_**moi: ** xD_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour la review c'est juste en-dessous :P**


End file.
